The Fairy Kings of Lima
by cre8ive.ovadose
Summary: Kurt likes fairies but when his favourite things make him a target of schoolyard bullying, he finds himself rescued by a young curly-haired king named Blaine. Alternate meeting. Kid!Klaine.


Rating: K

Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Karofsky, Azimio

Summary: Kurt likes fairies but when his favourite things make him a target of schoolyard bullying, he finds himself rescued by a young curly-haired king named Blaine. Alternate meeting. Kid!Klaine.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Power Rangers.

A/N: This was a prompt for the Fic War I'm participating in on tumblr. notalwaysweak prompted: "Glee, Blaine/Kurt, if they met in elementary school (fluffy feels!)." I hope it's fluffy enough :) Enjoy!

.

.

**THE FAIRY KINGS OF LIMA**

Kurt had always liked fairies. They were so beautiful and sparkly. They could make everything better. The other kids teased him for liking fairies, saying that fairies were for girls and that he himself was a girl. It made him sad sometimes but one day, it led him to the best friend he would ever make.

One day at recess time, Kurt was sitting under the old oak tree playing with his Power Rangers. He had dressed them up the night before in tutus and wings and had covered them in glitter. They looked so much better this way.

Something blocked the sunlight and Kurt looked up, prepared to snap at David or Azimio but instead their stood a small boy with curly dark hair and a bowtie just like Kurt's. He had a finger in his mouth but he dropped it to speak.

"What are you playing?" His voice was high like Kurt's. He almost sounded like a fairy.

"Fairies…" Kurt paused for a moment. "Do you wanna play?"

The boy's hazel eyes lit up. "Sure!" He knelt down in the grass, carefully taking the green Power Ranger. "These look really pretty."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled as he watched the other boy. "I'm Kurt. Who are you?"

"I'm Blaine."

"That's a strange name."

"So's Kurt."

Kurt wanted to be angry at that but he only laughed. They got to playing and they didn't stop. They played hide and seek, tag – Blaine even played Fairy Fashion Parade with Kurt. But alas, the bell rang and kids began returning to their classrooms.

"I don't like that recess is over. This was really fun, Kurt," Blaine said as he helped Kurt take his Power Rangers back inside.

"Yeah it was…" Kurt looked up at the doors before he was struck by an idea. "We should play at lunch too!"

"Oh yeah! I'll meet you at the oak tree?"

"Sure!" Kurt ran up the stairs into the building then. "See you at lunch, Blaine!"

"See you!"

Lunch was going to be great.

.

.

.

Kurt looked sad when he arrived at the oak tree at lunch time. Blaine got to his feet, watching Kurt with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his finger handing from his mouth.

Kurt sat down in the grass, pulling his knees up to his chest. "The mean boys took my Power Rangers. They ruined all their tutus and broke their wings."

Blaine frowned before he had an idea. "Then we'll just have to go on a rescue mission!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "How?"

"We'll get your Power Rangers back! Just like a game! We'll be the Fairy Kings of Lima!"

Blaine knelt back down beside Kurt and whispered his plan in the other boy's ear. It was fool-proof!

They snuck over to where the other boys played on the jungle gym and sure enough, in the tunnel, were the Power Rangers.

Blaine made his way around the jungle gym, climbing up above where David and Azimio were laughing at how they had stolen the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Kurt snuck around onto the other side of the tunnel. But he didn't try to grab the toys yet – that wasn't a part of the plan.

Blaine jumped down in front of David and Azimio. "You captured the Fairy King of Lima's best men! I'm here to get them back!" He raised a stick he had decided to use as a wand.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do, pipsqueak?" Azimio retorted.

"I'm gonna use my magical powers to turn you into frogs!" Blaine exclaimed, seeing that behind the boys, Kurt was rescuing the Power Rangers and making his way back around the jungle gym.

"Not if we turn you into _pulp_ first!" David threatened.

Blaine saw the signal from Kurt that the Power Rangers were safe before looking back to David and Azimio.

"On second thought, I'm gonna fly away," he said before he ran as fast as they could. They didn't follow him but Blaine didn't stop running until he was back under the shade of the oak tree. Kurt was there with the Power Rangers and a bright smile on his face.

"We did it!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We did!" Blaine laughed before he and Kurt jumped and celebrated their victory.

But once again, the bell rang and their time together was over.

"You were really brave, Kurt," Blaine murmured as they headed back across towards the building.

"You were really brave too," Kurt replied with a smile.

"I wish kings could marry each other."

Kurt blushed at the statement. "I wish they could too."

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and Kurt let him take it. It was going to be a wonderful life.

.

.

**A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this once I got into it :) I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm finally gonna go and work on an update for "Pepperoni with Extra Romance" now :p Thanks for reading! –Em xoxo**


End file.
